


[Podfic of] Round the Corner Straight / written by busaikko

by EosRose



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle. He left home a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Round the Corner Straight / written by busaikko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Round the Corner Straight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205272) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2012/Round-the-Corner-Straight.mp3) | 5.21 MB | 00:07:31  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2012/Round-the-Corner-Straight.m4b) | 3.6 MB | 00:07:31  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/round-the-corner-straight/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
